Happy Marriage? No
by G-KeeRyuu
Summary: Forced marriage had brought them together. Can the shy and timid wife, Sakuno make her husband, Ryoma, famous, young entrepreneur fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sigh, okaa-san, I'll just do it if you think that is the best way to make you feel happy." The 21 years old, Ryuuzaki Sakuno said and sighing for the umpteen time. She can't bear when she sees her mom sad. She's willing to do everything for her mom as long as she's happy. The older Ryuuzaki in front of her smile sincerely and caressed her only daughter hair. Sakuno was her only one when her husband left her and Sakuno when she was 2 years old. Sayuri wanted to make Sakuno happy. She really doesn't want Sakuno to be like her, no education, no money, no husband...but that doesn't stop her to raised Sakuno just like other parents raised their child. Sakuno always gets straight A's for her exam, and now she was struggling with her paper work for the upcoming exam. She stared at her daughter eyes for a minute and kissed her forehead.

"Believe me, Sakuno. This is not for me. You will get a better chance to register to Tokyo University. You want that right?" She looked at her daughter, and she smiled back at her, nodding.

"Hai. Nevertheless, please okaa-san don't you ever forget about me." Sakuno took her mother hand and kissed and felt her tears rolled down her cheek.

"Hai. You're the only one I have in my life. How can I forget you, Sakuno?" She wiped away the tears and hugged her daughter for the last time.

* * *

><p>"So, what is her answer, Sayuri?" Rinko, the one she saves a year ago, when she was nearly gotten hit by the car. But today, Rinko was Sayuri's best friend, and she said that she was very interested with her daughter, Sakuno. For Rinko, Sakuno was really pretty, polite, nice to the elders, intelligent and always smile. She started to get interested with Sakuno when she first came to Sayuri's house. Then, she saw Sakuno, smiling at her and bowed politely. Rinko really loves Sakuno's attitude, and she told herself that finally she found what she's waiting for.<p>

"Hai, she said that she's agreed." Sayuri smiled at her best friend and drink her tea.

"Hmm...That's good. This will make everything easier. Right, Nanjirou? Oh and we will take care of her. So don't worry so much." She smiled at her while handed to her a diamond ring. "Now, give this to Sakuno after me and my husband left this house and ask her to try it, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sure that she's very happy to try it." She stared at the diamond ring, and she already knew that the ring is perfectly matched with Sakuno's slender finger.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the busiest city in the world, Echizen Rinko was in a very huge building with a Saiki Kanpatsu name at the top of the building. She walked in to the lobby and was greeted by the workers that already known her as the wife of the former CEO of the company, Echizen Nanjirou. Now, it was her only son, Echizen Ryoma's turn to become the CEO of the Saiki Kanpatsu Company.<p>

She knocked the door with Echizen Ryoma's name written on it. Before the owner of the office could answer her, she had already turned the doorknob and pushed it slowly to avoid any loud noise. Well, she could tell that her quiet son was surprised to see his lovely okaa-san here.

"What are you doing here, kaa-san?"

"Hmm...I just want to take a look at the company and my always busy son who never had his time to check on his mother." Rinko said to her son and smiled at him beautifully. She already predicted that her son's face will twitch after she said those inappropriate words to him.

"Gomen ne, kaa-san. You know that I always busy, right? It's not like I don't care about you… I just…well, you know…busy?" He said but his eyes never leave the monitor in front of him. His finger was typing gracefully at the keyboard and his eyes slowly went up to search his already quiet mother. Ryoma saw that her mother was lost in her own world, looking at the picture in her hand. It was the picture of him and his family.

"Sigh, kaa-san."

"…"

"Kaa-san."

". . ."

He stood up from his current position and went to Rinko direction when he got no reply from the older woman. He slowly embraced his mother from behind and took her hand to his lips. He kissed her hand and let her go. He knelt in front of her.

"Ne, Kaa-san…Gomen, I'm just busy these day and I-"

"How old are you know, Ryoma?"

"Huh? Umm… 25." He stood up with his mother sudden question. He looked at her with a brow lift up. "Why? Is there something wrong kaa-san?"

"I'm just thinking that, you are old enough to get marry, right?"

"Yeah…Why?" He looked at her for a minute and suddenly, his eyes went wide as a saucepan when he already knew where his mother was going. Rinko smiles make his heart crushed and he could sense that something bad will happen.

"Wait, you want me to get marry, don't you, Kaa-san?" He looked at his _lovely _mother in horror. Echizen Rinko slowly nodded and gave him a spooky smile.

"Hahaha…Ryoma don't be so scared. It's not like when you're married your life will totally crush. Look, your face starting to pale. It has been a long time since I didn't brought this topic, right? For 2 years…and half?" His pale face changed to serious. For the second time in his life, he said…

"I don't want to get married." He said slowly and there's a tint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Ryoma…I know you want to."

"No…Kaa-san...that's final. If you don't mind, I'm very busy right now. Gomen ne, Kaa-san." He went back to his desk and continued with his undone task.

"Fine, Ryoma. I won't force you but…don't regret it when your CEO's position is taken by someone else." He turned his head sharply toward his mother.

"Oh, I think I'll remind again you that you _must_ get married to get the CEO position and I think you already forgot about that." She said matter-of-factly. She grabbed her handbag and went out from the office.

"If you change your mind, you can always find me. You know where you can find me, right?"

* * *

><p>"Shit, I'm drunk." Echizen Ryoma said. He felt like his head was spinning around and decided to get back to his home. He left 50,000 yen at the counter and muttered 'keep the change' and went to his car. He sat inside the car for awhile and lay his head down at the steering.<p>

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe-_

"AARGGHH!" He shouted whole heartedly. Today was certainly not a good day. Today was a **HELL**! This morning, he woke up late and missed his meeting with his client. Then, a stupid old man accidentally dropped his coffee at his shirt. However, the thing that makes him very furious was when his mom asked him to marry.

'_Sigh, kaa-san already knew that I love my job very much but what with the marriage thing? I hate it…Sigh, as if she already got a right person for me to be my wife.'_

He breathes heavily for the umpteen times and started to make his brain work how to get along with his mom idea of getting married. Then, suddenly, a light popped out of his head. He smirked evilly and sat straight and drove to go back to his heaven a.k.a. his house. If his mom wants him to get married, then she'll get what she wants.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma, is that true that you want to marry?" Rinko was shock to see her son that suddenly changes his mind. She was really, really happy to hear it.<p>

"Hai." He said boringly but inside, he was smirking evilly.

"Arigatou Ryoma, actually I had chosen a very nice girl to be your soon-to-be-wife." She smiled proudly and hoping that Ryoma will be happy too when he saw his bride.

"Really? Well, it's good to hear that." He said calmly and he knew that his plans are going smoothly. He smiled to his mother while his mother handed him a diamond ring.

"Here, try to wear this." She gave him the diamond ring that looks exactly the same like Sakuno's but bigger. Rinko was really happy to see her son wearing his ring, and she really couldn't wait until the wedding day, where her son and his bride look so perfect and lovely. She called Sayuri and told him that Ryoma agreed to marry with Sakuno. After that, she was really busy with the wedding preparation.

* * *

><p>"Sakuno, Rinko-san called just now. She said that her son agreed to marry you. That was great isn't it?" Sayuri smiled at her daughter who was busy with her notebook. Sakuno quickly looks at her mother.<p>

"Oh...Really? Well, that's good news." She smiled at her mom and continued with her work. Her inner self actually prayed that her husband-to-be was not agreed to marry her, but she was wrong. Now, she was very sad, but she must not show her sad face to her mom. She loves her mom very much, so, she doesn't want to make anything that could make her mom sad nor disappointed.

"Sakuno, you didn't seem to be happy. Why?"

"Huh? No, kaa-san, I'm very happy right now. I just can't wait until the wedding day." She held her mom hand and kissed it. "Don't worry about me, kaa-san. I will always take care of myself. I'm a big girl now. Please, if you love me, don't worry too much about me kaa-san."

"Sigh...hai. Take care of yourself."

"Hai. I will."

* * *

><p>"Kyaa! Sakuno! You are really pretty in that satin gown. Kyaa! I heard that your husband is really famous. You should be happy because you are marrying to him." Osakada Tomoka, her supermodel friend said loudly. Sakuno was now in front of the mirror, staring at herself in the mirror. She just couldn't believe that she was going to marry to someone famous and really... she doesn't know anything about him and what was his face look like. The entire thing that she knew was his name, Echizen Ryoma. She's now was wearing a strapless white satin wedding dress, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. There was a little make up on her face but the veil covered her whole face.<p>

"Have you seen your husband?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Why? He is so handsome, you know?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I just heard the rumors and good luck. Ja ne." After Tomoka gone, she sat and stares at something. Then the door opened, revealed her mom and Rinko-san or her mother-in-law wearing a beautiful gown.

"Are you ready, Sakuno?" Rinko asked with a smooth voice. Sakuno knew that Rinko was really happy when his son is getting married to her. She smiled at her and stood up. If she wants to make her mother happy, so she shouldn't have to regret to marry this man.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"You may kiss the bride."<p>

Ryoma slowly opened his wife veil and stunned. He can see her face clearly. It was very clear. Her eyes were really innocent. Her nose was small and her lips were very soft and wet that make him wanted to kiss it. He was slowly leaning down to her and their lips were an inch apart. He was about to kiss her when his inner self shouted.

_Wait,_

_Wait,_

_**Wait!**_

_Wait Echizen! Don't kiss her. Just think that she's a toad or something and the most important thing, this is not part of your plan, right?_His inner self shouted and this makes him stop from kissing her, and he just gave a peck on her cheek. He can see his wife was looking curiously at him. Then he looks away.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Danna-sama?" His newlywed wife asked him softly. <em>'What? We just get married and she had called me Danna-sama? What the f?'<em> He looked at her angrily and went away from her. For Sakuno, it seems that her husband doesn't like her. She smiled sadly and sat the nearest chair. She was very exhausted after the ceremony, and she needed a rest. She doesn't want anybody to disturb her, and she wanted to lie down at her bed and sleep peacefully...but, after this. She has a photo shoot with her husband, and she thinks that this is not a right time to feel tired.

The entire thing that Tomoka said was right. Her husband was really a handsome man. He's tall like 6'1. His eyes were very intoxicating, beautiful and perfect. His dark green and messy hair that complete with his perfect figure. His macho personality plus with his perfect look that makes him famous for girls. He was a hot, rich, an entrepreneur with a clever head. She hopes that, she will make a good wife for her famous husband.

* * *

><p>Today was certainly not a good day. Echizen Sakuno was really not happy. That evening, after their wedding ceremony, during the photo shoot session, it supposed to be a happy moment but it was not. Her newlywed husband, Echizen Ryoma, the richest entrepreneur in the town was really not a friendly man. Every time she smiled at him, he glared at her in return. They supposed to take every picture together, but her husband will get away from every time she reached him.<p>

"Ano...Danna-sama, let's take the picture together." Sakuno pulled his hand softly toward the garden and hug his arm. But he will pull off his arm from her and

"Don't touch me." He growled angrily while glaring at her.

"G-gomenanasai." She stutters badly in front of him and quickly let go his arm. Now, she knew that her husband was really not a nice person. Every picture the photographer, Fuji Syuusuke, took, they never hugging, kissing nor held hands. During the photo shoot time, she'll never see her husband smiling at her. He always frowning and easily get angry when his brother, Ehizen Ryoga teased him. After the photo shoot, they went to his Silver Porsche Carrera. The car was so expensive for her, and she was almost afraid to get in to the car because it was very expensive. She just stood outside the car and waited for Ryoma to start the engine. A few second later, Ryoma opened the car window and glared at her.

"Are going inside or not? Or you want me to open the door for you?" He said coldly to her.

"But, Danna-sama, this car was too expensive. I afraid that I will damaging your car."

"Just shut up your mouth and get inside now."

"H-hai." She lifted her gown and sat beside him. It was very quiet inside the car. She only can hear her breath and she doesn't like this. Well, she tried to make a conversation with hm.

"A-ano, Danna-sama, how old are you? I'm 21 and what is your favourite food? Drink? Pet?"

"..."

She waited for a minute and decided to ask him again.

"E-eto, Danna-sama, what is your house looks like? I-I'm very eager to see your house." She said smoothly and take a peek at his husband. He was glaring at her and she quickly look in front. After a few minute...

"D-danna-sama, could you p-please talk to me? I'm v-very bo-"

"Can just shut up? You are very annoying, you know!" He raises his voice at her and this makes her very afraid with him and she nearly cried. She quickly shut her mouth and never asked him again until they reached their house. She looks at his house and smile brightly.

"Danna-sama, your house is really big!" She said while running toward the door. Suddenly, she stopped. Looking at her left and saw a big Himalayan cat staring at her with his blue eye.

"Kawaii! Is this your cat, Danna-sama?" She patted the cat and looking at him. He was glaring at her like he would kill her when he saw she's touching his cat. She quickly gets her hands off from the kitty and stood straight.

"G-gomennasai. It just…your cat is very cute. You know, I'm a cat lover too." She said while smiling whole-heartedly at her husband. She never thought that her husband was a cat lover too.

"Did I ask you?" He said mockingly and continued to walk to his huge mansion. It was very big and really beautiful. She looks around the mansion. Her mouth was gaping like a fish when she saw a swimming pool and next to it was a very breathtakingly beautiful garden and there is a fish pond situated next to the garden.

Suddenly, she felt like someone has watching her. She gulped and turned her head toward the owner of the house. She quickly bowed apologizing when he saw his cold glare toward her.

"Weirdo." Sakuno's face flushed when she heard his comment and mumbling a sorry. She quickly fastened her pace and followed him to his huge house. Ryoma stop abruptly when he felt that she was walking too close for his liking. Sakuno's head bumped to his back and fell on her butt.

"I-I-itai." She looked at him and blushed furiously when his face was only an inch from her face. "N-nani, Danna-sama?"

"Ne, why are you following me?" _'Oh Kami-sama! He looks so handsome from this position.'_

"Eh? Gomenasai, I thought that I supposed to follow you in here. So…umm, gomenasai. I don't know where to go." She looked interestedly at her feet and stood up from her current position when her husband had already walked away from her. She brushed her satin gown and sat at the couch that look so soft for her. His sexy deep voice suddenly rang to her ears when he said something.

"Ne, that is your room." Ryoma pointed to the small room near the kitchen and it was nearly like a store room for her. Actually the room supposed to be the maid room, but he doesn't have any maids and don't want to have too. _'I think this room is enough for her. She doesn't need a big room, right?'_

"Hai." She went to the room and examined it. At the left side of the room, there is a bathroom. Well, she liked it here. It was so comfy and just a little dusty. This room needs to be cleaned. She poked out her head from door of the room and search for Ryoma.

"Ano, Danna-sama, domo arigatou. This room is enough for me." She flash him her most sincere smile and quickly closed the door to get changed. She took off her satin gown and change to her worn out cloth and simple skirt that reached past her knee. _'This room need a little make up.' _ And start to clean it.

After a few hours of cleaning the room, she laid helplessly at the old, dusty bed. She remembered when she was asking for his help to clean the room with her, he just ignored her. She knows that he was a very arrogant and cold guy, but could he just help her to arrange her things? For Kami-sama sake, she was his wife.

She sighs for an umpteen time before she get up and went to the kitchen. From the kitchen, she can saw that her husband, The Arrogant Echizen Ryoma was seating at the sofa in front of the television with a laptop on his lap doing some work. Then she looks inside the refrigerator and takes out the ingredient and cook dinner. After she finished her cooking, she went to the sofa where her husband sat.

"Danna-sama, I have prepared the dinner. Let's eat together. I already cook a very special dinner for us. And Kaa-san said that your favourite food is chawanmushi. So, I cook it for you." She sat beside him and pulled his hand softly. He just stared at her like she was a crazy person. Actually, Ryoma was smirking in his inner self. He was really happy and felt seduced with his wife action. He wants to kiss her so badly but he doesn't want to fail his plan for not treated her like his wife. He tried to remain cool and quickly stand up from his current position. He went to his room and left his wife alone, disappointed at the living room.

"B-but, Danna-sama, please has this dinner with me." She quickly stands up and walks to him."I want to make this night a memorable night for me. And you too." She looks at him. Hopefully that he will agree.

"In your dream." He said coldly to her. "And don't you even think to touch me like that again. Understand?" He growling like a hungry lion and brought his laptop with him and went to his room. She knew that this will happen. And it is useless to think that her husband will have a dinner with her. _'Well, if he doesn't want to eat, then I will be the one to finish this food.' _

She went to the kitchen, ate her food and placed the remaining dishes in the refrigerator and went to her room sadly. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Today was certainly not a good day. She kept thinking about her handsome husband and always told herself to forget about him and continue with her life. But she can't. Well, perhaps that he wasn't ready to be a husband, right? Or, he just wants to make his mother happy just like her? Hmm...no one knew that. But the next thing she knew is...she already fell asleep at his husband house without any happy memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Echizen Ryoma has already wake up from his deep slumber. He sat at the corner of the bed and stared at nothing particular for a moment. He blinks his eyes and get ready for his day. He take a bath wears his simple T-shirt and short. He went down to the kitchen but some noise, more like humming came through the kitchen. He tip toed to the kitchen entrance and peek at the owner of the humming noise. There was a woman in her early twenties was cutting and cooking the ingredient. Her slender finger and her hand were cutting the vegetable professionally without any difficulties like she was already familiar with what she was doing now. He look at the girl curiously and doesn't aware that he was stepping on his cat's tail.

"Reoer!"

"Huh? Karupin-chan? Are you okay?" Her sweet voice was heard when she was asking the cat worriedly although she knew that the cat won't answered her. Her body went stiffed for a moment when she saw Ryoma was already in front of her and quickly took his cat.

"Eh? Ohayou, Danna-sama. Just wait a minute and your breakfast will be done." She smiled at him and continued with her work. He looked at her in bewilderment. He can't believe that he already have a wife. He snapped back to reality when he heard 'ittai!' from his wife. Her finger was covered with blood. _'Oh…she cut herself.' _He thought and went to her. Ryoma could see that Sakuno's face was shocked and her eyes went wide as a plate when she felt his rough hand took her and sucked her finger that covered with the blood. She was taken aback with her husband action. Sakuno's face turned crimson and blush again like a tomato when her husband was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes.

Ryoma was in deep thought when he was staring at her eyes. It was so…beautiful and nice. From her eyes, his eyes went to her nose and next, to her mouth. Her devil red lips that look so nice and if he just could kiss her right now…

He quickly pulled out her finger from his mouth when he already noticed his action toward her. He looked away and slowly went to the living room.

"Be careful, next time." His husky voice said slowly to her. She nodded and continued with her work.

'_What's wrong with me? This is not like exactly like what I have planned. Sigh.. This is bullshit!' _

"Eto, Danna-sama. Your breakfast is ready. You can eat first. I need to change my cloth." She disappeared behind the door next to the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and…

'_Whoa… there's a lot of food here. I can't remember the last time I have my breakfast here, in my house. I've barely had any time with my house even with myself.'_

He smelled the food that was well prepared for him and quickly sat at the chair, took the chopstick and muttered an 'Ittadakimasu'. Sakuno, in the other hand, was peeking at her husband behind the wall, looking afraid.

"Hmm, not bad. It's actually taste really like kaa-san's cooking." He commented on his breakfast when he was chewing the tempura inside his mouth.

"Hontou ni, Danna-sama? I'm glad that you like it!" Her loud yet soft voice rang through his ears. She looked very pleased with his comment and pulled the chair in front of him and sat on it. She took the chopstick and before he could reach the tempura, she heard a low groan form the lad in front of her. He looks very displeased with her action and slammed down his chopstick. He left her alone at the dining table. Her happy face turned to sad and she could tell that he doesn't really like her by his action. Well, action speaks louder than words, isn't it?

"D-danna-sama, your didn't finish your breakfast. I thought that it was good enough." There's a tint of disappointed in her voice.

"No, your food sucks. I can't eat food like that. Karupin's food taste better than yours." Ryoma took Karupin with him to the garden. He sat at the bench near the swimming pool with Karupin at his lap while scratching the cat's back.

Sakuno stared at his figured for a moment and look at her food. _'Well, he really hates me, didn't he?'_

Sakuno's lose her appetites when her husband doesn't want to have his breakfast with her. She kept the remaining food at the fridge. The phone ringing caught her attention. She picked up the phone and heard a very soft but bitchy voice asking her.

"Ryoma-kun! Where are you? You're supposed to be here. My father will arrive here within any minute. Hello? Ryoma-kun? Are you there?"

"Umm, no. Gomen, may I know, who's on the line?" She asked politely. She could here that the woman on the other line was gasping.

"Hey! Who are you? What have you done to my Ryoma?" _'What the hell? My Ryoma?'_

"Gomenasai, I'm just his new maid. Wait a second. I'll call him."

She went to the pool to call him. Her body became livid when she saw her husband was undressing himself. He took off his shirt and put the shirt at the bench. The scene in front of her was just like a slow motion when she saw the way he move and took off his shirt that showed his well built and perfect body. His tan skin makes him look even hotter. She could feel that she was looking at him with lust. His face with a curious look plastered on his face make her wake up to reality.

"G-gomen, there's a call for you, Danna-sama."

"Who is it?"

"I-I don't know." He snatched the phone from her hand harshly and answered the phone. She was very disappointed the way he treated her. She felt she is s real maid to him. She bent her head down and stares at her feet interestingly. Her body jump a bit when she heard his high volume voice behind her. Her head turned toward the man. He looked very angry like he could eat a human within a minute.

"What? Kira, I've already told you, right? I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Involve. In. Your. Game. Anymore. Understand?" He pushed the off button harshly. He stared at the phone for a moment and growled. His next action surprised her. He smashed the phone at the ground and kicked it.

"That stupid motherfucker."

Sakuno felt her body shivered at scene in front of her. Her body stood there like a stone when he shifted his gaze toward her.

"A-ano, I-I- Excuse me." He stopped her with his voice.

"Ne."

"H-hai?"

"Get me a towel."

"Hai. Right away, sir." She sprinted inside the house and gets the towel for him. This is the first time she saw her husband in that state. Well, of course this is the first time because she married to him yesterday, right? Her husband was a very scary person indeed. She swore that she couldn't breathe at the time her husband swearing and cursing. Sakuno gave the towel to him and quickly get inside the house without turning back. Splashing sound was heard. Sakuno in the other hand was hoping that someday, she could enjoy with her husband at the pool with only two of them. She erased the thought quickly when she felt her husband was sending her a death glare that could kill her from her back. She continued her way in to the house. After 3 hours of swimming at the pool, Echizen Ryoma pulls out his body from the pool. He snatched made his way in to his house while drying his hair with the towel. Inside the house, he was greeted by a nice smell of his lunch. At the dining table, all the food was already prepared by Sakuno and he doesn't fail to notice the notes at the table.

_Dear, _

_Danna-sama,_

_I'm going out for awhile. I will back before dinner. I'm going to Tokyo University because I have some errands to do. By the way, I've already cooked lunch for you. Hope you like it. If you don't want it, T^T please keep in the refrigerator. Thank you._

_Love, Sakuno._

He placed himself at the table and started to dig in his food. It was very delicious in his opinion. He loved it as much as he loved his mom cooking, but of course he wouldn't compliment her cook in front of her. He rather died than admit out loud. Surprisingly, his lunch that was specially cooked for him was gone. He doesn't realize that he was burping and her food was too good for him.

"I'm already full." He cleaned the table for once in his lifetime. He never cleaned anything before. Since he was a little child, all his work has been done by his mother. He was a spoil brat even though he already about that.

"Hmm, I'm bored let's get something to do." He went to the living room, toward the television, and find his Wii at the rack next to television. He reached out for the Wii, look for the game, and playing it. Well, he was alone in his house, so he can do anything out of his character. He took the Just Dance game and plays it for six hours in a row without taking a break.

Echizen Sakuno entered the mansion quietly and muttered a 'Tadaima' before entering the house. She kicked off her shoes, get inside the house and she was greeted by the faint sound of hip hop music from the living room. She stunted for a moment when she saw her husband was dancing gracefully, looking very cool. Now, she gets the idea where he got that body from. _'It seems like he really in to it. Kami-sama, he even looks hot when he's dancing.'_

She watched her husband in awe. She can't believe that Ryoma is a good dancer. The way move made her heart beating loudly. His shirt was already wet from the non-stop dancing. His sweaty body makes him look even sexier. She couldn't take her eyes from him. Echizen Ryoma stopped when he saw his wife reflection at the mirror. _'Shit.' _He stared at her and looked directly in to her eyes.

His gaze met hers.

Her gaze met his.

They world stop when theirs eye bored into each other. His eyes were very intoxicating. She could feel herself was drooling over him. She looked away from his gaze when he raised his left brow, looking curiously at her. She laughed sheepishly. Her hand made its way toward her nape and rubbed it nervously. Ryoma's glare was too much for her to handle. She excused herself and made her way toward her room hurriedly before he can scold her. Her heart beat stop when her husband rough hand suddenly caught her upper arm and pulled it toward him. He gave her a warning look and leaned down until he reached her ears.

"Don't ever think to tell anyone about what you have just seen." He hissed dangerously. He let go off her arm and went up to his room. Ryoma swore that he saw that she was smiling mockingly at him. He hated that.

"Make sure dinner is ready in half an hour." He demanded before he disappeared.

"Hai." The only thing she could say. _'I guess I have to prepare the dinner. Wait…he just told me to make a dinner for him? Ahh…souka, now he's the one who admit that he likes my cook.' _ She smiled dreamily at the thought of Ryoma finishing his food. She changed her cloth and get ready to prepare the dinner for her adorable husband. She sang her favorite song, while cutting the leek. She's going to prepare natto-jiru and katsu-don for the dinner tonight. She's really hope that her husband will like it. A pair of eyes was watching her prepared the dishes. It's none other than Echizen Ryoma her handsome husband. His lips curved upward at the view in front of him. Sakuno was dancing while singing her weird song. Echizen Ryoma groaned when he realized that he actually enjoying the view of his wife dancing sexily at the kitchen. He felt that his plan was failing miserably when the panorama in front of him was drive him crazy. The thought of he and Sakuno cuddling into each other at the bed, doing something a married couple should do crept to his mind. He swore that his nose started to bleed. He quickly deleted the thought and focus of what he was doing now. Surprisingly, his wife had already caught him red handed.

Sakuno's face turns red when her husband was looking at her deeply. She could see a tint of lust and eagerness in his eyes. Echizen Sakuno really doesn't know how that she can get into this situation. With his fast movement, she was already trapped between his muscular body and the table. He leaned at her slowly and made his toward her neck. She could feel his hot breath brushing her neck. His deep voice whispered to her red eyes and said something out of the blue. Her chocolate orbs widen and blushed heavily when his word came to her. Ryoma left her dumbfounded. His smirk wider when she stood there like a log, seems like she's going to faint. He left the kitchen and made his way towards the living room. He can finish his office work, while waiting for his wife to cook; he really doesn't like to waste his time by doing nothing.

Sakuno snapped back to reality, when she smelled her burned katsu-don. She composed herself and continued with her task. Still, her heart was beating like a drum and she remembered the thing he said to her. After she had prepared the dinner, she searched for him. She saw Ryoma at the couch with his laptop on his lap. She went besides him and sits. She slowly thrust out her hand to grab his wrist. She wasn't aware that all her action making him feels seduced. Her soft hand grab his hand away from his laptop, making he look at her.

"Ano, Danna-sama, umm, let have this dinner together." She said in rather tempting voice. Ryoma felt like he is in a wonderland when her soft and touch his. He put his laptop onto the coffee table and made his way toward the dining table. He felt like she cast a spell on him. They ate in silence, not bother to talk anything, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere around them. A few hours later, they found themselves at their own room, staring at the ceiling, remembering their not-so-great time together.

Next morning, the newlywed couple was greeted by their unexpected visitors. It was Ryoma's parent, Echizen Nanjirou and Echizen Rinko. They stood at the front of the door looking at the couple with a happy smile plastered on their face. It was Rinko's voice break through the uncomfortable silence.

"Ryoma-chan, are you going to let your parent stay here all day?" Her sweet voice was asking him softly. Her voice was too _soft_ for his liking.

"Oh, please come in kaa-san." Sakuno's the one who answered Rinko's question. Ryoma stood there like a log, processing what was happening right now. His thought was interrupted by a hand tapping his shoulder. He looked back and saw Nanjiou's toothy grin. He sighed and he doesn't like it where was all this going on.

"Ne, seisshonen. Are you happy with your new life? How's your wife? Is she good at bed?"

"Hnn, I'm not happy with my life. She's fine. And she's doing great."

"Hontou? I never thought that you can be so horny, Ryoma. You make me very proud for being your father." Nanjirou said while wiping his fake tears. Hi hand made his way to Ryoma's back and patting him slightly. "I believe that you can be a great father. Just like me." He said proudly. Ryoma pushed his father's hand away from him.

"Heh, in your dream, oyaji. I can be a greater father than you. And no. I'm not a pervert like you." The Two Echizen's made their way to the hall. The sight of Sakuno and his kaa-san making tea for them was so nice. He could see that his mother's face was brighter and happier than before. He sighed for nth time. As long as his mother happy, he wills to do anything for her happiness. He saw his wife was looking at him. Now, it was her turn to get caught red handed for staring at him. She looked away and blushed slightly.

"Ne, Ryoma. I know you know why we come here today." Nanjirou interrupt him.

"Why? Ah.. I know, to give me more problems?" the older Echizen sniff.

"Eh? How could you say that to your parent? Well, we come here to give you this." He thrust his hand forward to hand him the paper in his hand. Ryoma took it and look at it for a minute.

"What is this?"

"I never thought my brilliant child cannot read. Well, it says that, it was from your friend, and us. This is a ticket to Paris."

"Paris? For what?"

"For your honeymoon, you baaka."

"Honeymoon? I don't want to go honeymoon. I have no time for this. Forget it." He throws the paper at on the coffee table.

"What? How could you? I'm going to tell you mom about this. And you know the consequences if I do that, don't you? Rinko dar-" Ryoma quickly covered Nanjirou mouth to prevent him from yelling.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Don't bother to tell kaa-san about this. Che…you guys are so troublesome."

They conversation stop when Rinko and Sakuno came into the hall. They chatting, laughing for some time. And this is the first time she saw her husband smile although his smile is not genuine but he can see that her husband is really handsome and charming when he's smiling. Ryoma also know her true behavior toward his parent. Her soft laughs make his heart clutch. He doesn't know what this feeling is. He hated it very much. He afraid that his plan will fail miserably if this continuously happen.

**Hahaha….how about that? I thought some of you want Sakuno to have backbones. I hope you like it. And in my opinion, I did a great job without making Ryoma acting out of his character. **

**Now, why don't you click the favorite button and give some comment…all comment given is appreciated...**

_**gKeeRyuu. **_** =.='**


	3. Chapter 3

Echizen Sakuno was curious. She's now stuck at the middle of Narita Airport without her husband. Five minutes before, he was with her but now, he's nowhere to be found. He left her without any warns. He could at least tell her where he is going. _'This is not a joke…right?'_ She pulls her luggage with her to the nearest bench. Hell, she's very afraid right now. This is the first time she enter the airport. She has never been to overseas before. She waited there, looking terrified at the sight before her. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Automatically, she turns her head towards the owner of the hand. Her scared face turns to smile. It was her, Osakada Tomoka, her best friend since middle school.

"Ne, Echizen Sakuno. Konnichiwa. Do you remember me?"

"Tomo-chan! Of course I remember you. Long time no see, Tomo-chan! I miss you very much!" said the woman. How could she not remember her? She was her best friend since twelve. She hugged her best friend.

"Ne, Sakuno. Where's your husband? Are going for honeymoon?" Osakada Tomoka, the famous runway model in Japan was grinning like idiot.

"Ahahaha…iie. I just follow him to Paris because he said that he has to meet his client." The truth is, she doesn't know why he has to go to Paris_. 'Sigh. I thought it was honeymoon.'_ She remembered the day when he was calling her. The flashback crept to her mind.

* * *

><p>"Ne, woman, I have to go to Paris next week. I have something to do." The lad in the couch threw the paper on to the coffee table. It's the ticket to Paris. For two. <em>'Eh? He wants me to go there with him?'<em>

"A-ano, Danna-sama. Are you sure that you want me to go there with you?" She slowly put the ticket on to the coffee table. Her question was answered with a simple nod from him. Ryoma stood up and leave her at the room in bewilderment. A piece of paper, or look more like a card fell off from the table. Her eyes widen in happiness when she saw the content of the paper.

"D-danna-sama, are we going for our honeymoon?" she clasped her both hand, hoped that it's true that they are going for the honeymoon.

"No. I have to meet my client there, at Paris. The paper that you have read is nonsense." His deep voice answered monotonously. Her smile disappeared but changed to a frown.

"Gomenasai…I just… a-ano thanks for bring me there, to Paris with you." Her head was bent down, looking interestedly at her feet.

That's why she was now stuck at the middle of airport.

* * *

><p>"Down-to-earth Sakuno." She snapped back to reality when Tomoka was waving her hand in front of her face. She blinks.<p>

"I have calling you for a decade. Are you okay?" Tomoka's heart shaped face was looking at her rather in worried expression.

"Y-yes. Gomenasai."

"Na, Sakuno. I have to go. Ja ne. Here. This is my number. Don't forget to call me." She thrust her hand and took a piece of paper from her hand. Her smile disappear when Tomoka's figure missing in the ocean of international people. She froze at her spot when her husband was walking directly to her. His face wore no expression. With his blue stripe shirt matching with his black jeans made him look hot. _'No wonder he has been Tokyo's fashion icon.' _

"Woman, what are you looking at?" His voice interrupts her thought. He snatched the luggage from her hand. "You have never been here. Am I right?" He asked her.

"E-eh? Eto…hai. This is the first time." She looked at him when his sigh escapes his mouth. "Gomenasai, I've caused you so much trouble."

"Ne, I warn you. Although this you first time here, do not do anything stupid."

"Hai. Gomenasai Danna-sama." She followed his steps to anywhere that he was going.

* * *

><p>Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes when she was now, inside the business class with her husband. Her mouth was gaping like fish. She was awed with the look inside the plane. Echizen Ryoma was looking at her weirdly. He roughly pulled her braided hair and whisper dangerously at her.<p>

"Ne, you better close your mouth or else." Sakuno nodded her head furiously when he hissed dangerously in to her ear._ 'Why? I think I've never made him upset or angry.' _

She seated beside the window. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the sight outside the window. "I feel like I'm in heaven…it's so beautiful. If I'm in heaven, so I'll be the tenshi." She said to herself but was heard by none other than the man that sat beside her.

'Tenshi, eh? You are so naïve, woman.' He smirked.

"Ne, woman, first of all, let me tell you this." He started when he already sat comfortably on the couch.

"Even though we're husband and wife, that doesn't mean you can do anything you want when you're with or without me. I want you to follow my instruction. Second, don't ever think to call me Danna-sama or whatever in public…except when you're with my family. Call me by my name. Don't use any honorifics." He paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing. His left hand rubs his forehead.

"Third, if you want to go somewhere, always tell me first. These three things are important. If not, you'll have to be punished. Understand?" He stared at her chocolate eyes without blinking. Sakuno knows that she's in deep trouble if she breaks those rules. She gulped and nodded slowly.

"H-h-hai. Wakarimasu."

"Good." The magazine inside the pocket of the couch was taken by Ryoma. He flips the book and read it. Sakuno continue watching the panorama outside the window. Sometimes, she will peek at her husband. After an hour, Ryoma was already asleep besides her. Well, this is the time that she can look at her husband without any interruption. She smiles when she stared at her husband kakkoi face, looking very calm.

She leaned forward to watch her husband closely. From his closed eyes, to his nose and of course, his wet lips that caught her attention. She had urged to kiss him right on his mouth. She slowly leaned forward until there is only an inch left before she could kiss him. She takes a deep breath. _'Ganbatte, Sakuno! You can do it! This is your only chance. Go!'_ With that, she closed the gap between his lips and hers.

'Yatta!' Her heart beating like crazy and her head was spinning_. 'What should I do now? Kami-sama onegai. Help me, please!'_

She stayed at the position for awhile until there was a movement beneath her. _'Shit! He's awake now. I'm dead!' _

On the other hand, Ryoma was already fully awake since she was staring at him. When her lips touched his, he was smirking and almost smiling. He could feel her heart beats. _'Heh, I never thought that you can this horny, Woman.'_ With one move, he was on top of her.

"Ah!" She squeaked when he pushed her. Now, it was her turn to be underneath him.

He pinned her against the couch. His smirk grew wider every time he saw her scared face. He leaned down until his mouth beside her ears. He whispered and she's trembling.

"Ne, think first before you did anything stupid. The idea of kissing me without my permission in public is very stupid." Dark, deep and dangerous voice rang through her ears. She nodded while her eyes were still tightly close, afraid to look at him.

"But… if you really want to kiss me that bad, I can teach you to kiss properly. Besides, I can give you extra lesson how to be good in bed." Her eyes snapped open when she heard his statement. Her face was flushed and what she think was now was jump off the airplane and die. She really couldn't bear the situation that she's facing now.

His golden pupil was glaring dagger at her. She could feel dark aura around him. She knew that she's in a deep trouble. In fact, she knew that Ryoma was very furious right now. His grips on her shoulder were tight and she's suffering because of the pain that he caused.

"A-ano, Danna-sama, I mean Ryoma-san, I-I didn't mean to ki-kiss you. I'm very sorry." She apologized and hoping that he will accept it.

"Woman, do you think if you apologize to me, it will change the anything? If you really want me to punish you that bad, just wait until we reach there." This time, he touched her hair and caressed her hair rather in seductive manner.

"Ne, I'm serious about teaching you how to be good in bed and I can't wait for that." He placed himself beside her and continued his nap. Ryoma noticed that the stewardess was giving Sakuno a jealous glare and a dark stare from the other passenger. _'Sigh, it was me who get all this things. Just wait, woman.'_

* * *

><p>"Sugoi! I can't believe we're already here, Danna- Ryoma-san. Finally, I can see the Eiffel Tower and walk around this city of love." She was like a little kid when they reached there<em>. 'Sigh, she just couldn't shut up, didn't she?' <em>

"Ne, woman, can you behave yourself? If you forgot about the punishment you'll receive later, I think you should think about it and get ready." Her cheerful face turn three sixty degree after the warning she get from him_. 'Muahahaha, now, I'm finally free from her annoying behavior.'_

'Shimatta. I totally forgot about that thing. Oh no…I'm dead' her cheerful expression changed to sour and worried expression. For Ryoma, it was the best thing to have her shuts her mouth and worried over nothing. Of course the entire thing he said to her was a lie. He never wants to have a child with her, stupid, poor and ugly woman like her. He smirked in victory when she saw her sad expression.

"Ne, before I forget this, I want to tell you this. This two week, I have to meet my client and I have so many works to do. So, all I want you to do is stay at the hotel and do nothing." His smirk grew into a victory smile. Her face was changing_. 'What the hell?'_ All the things she could say in her mind.

"E-eto, Ryoma-san. If you're going to meet your client and I have nothing to do at the hotel, can I walk around here, I mean visit this entire place?"

"No."

"W-what? So you are saying that I have to stay at the hotel for these two weeks? Are you insane?" Her voice was automatically raised. After all, she couldn't believe that he was doing all that things to her. These two weeks she have to stay at the hotel, doing nothing, not going to any place and only stared at the ceiling of the hotel after they reached here? Yup, definitely, he is insane and crazy.

"Are you calling me crazy? After all, you should be thanking me for brought you here, in Paris." He gave her a glare that could kill her if she was looking at him. _'Hahaha, this plan is perfect to make her suffering for marrying me.'_

Sakuno's eyes started to wet and she couldn't say anything. Ryoma was right. She should be thankful because he already had brought here with him. But… why he can't let her go anywhere? At least to the Eiffel Tower, a place that a must if they were in Paris. She's a grown up a girl for Kami-sama sake. She looked down at her feet. She doesn't dare to look at his angry face.

"H-hai. Arigatou, Ryoma-san. Gomenasai and please forget the entire thing that I said just now." She said somberly. Ryoma glanced at her and saw her already watery eyes. There's a tint of guiltiness when he saw her red, puffy eyes_. 'Was she crying? Neh, you shouldn't feel guilty for her.'_

For an hour, they continue their journey to the hotel in silence. One of them was happy and always smiles like kids that receive money from the parents, and one of them was very sad and disappointed.

* * *

><p>A very nice scent greets their nose as they entered the hotel room. It's located at the middle of Paris and there, they can see a very nice view of Eiffel Tower. The scene of the Eiffel Tower makes Sakuno's heart beats in happiness. She really wants to go there. But, she can't. She makes her way to the balcony. The wind greets her face. The view made her smile dreamily. The thought of she and her husband at the top of the Eiffel Tower, sharing nice and memorable moment crept through her mind. She's imagine that Ryoma was hugging her from behind, kissing her neck and say sweet and romantic things to her. Her face turns red and quickly shook her head.<p>

'_Iie, he'll never do such thing to me. He hates me.'_ Her smile fades away. Sad, disappointed and angry were her emotion now. She froze at her spot when a hot breath brushing at her neck. His hand pinned down her hand to the railing of the balcony. She was trapped between the railing and his body. His sexy, husky deep voice whispered to her ear.

"Are you ready for the lesson? As you know, I'm very excited to teach you. I'm going to teach you until you're good, very good. There's no turning back now."

Sakuno's hand started sweaty and her heart beat going faster and faster. She jumps a little when his hand sneaked around her petite waist and pulled her body closed to him. She knew that he was smirking evilly._ 'No. This is wrong. You can't let him doing things he likes. He just wants to make fun of you.'_

She quickly turned around to face him. She placed her hand to his chest and pushed him slowly. But every time she pushed him, he will tighten the space between them. For Ryoma, every time she does that, it seduced him and made him wants her even more. Well, he rather died than admit it out loud.

"Ry-ryoma-san. Please let me go. I don't want to do this. Onegai." Her sexy cute voice made his breath becomes shorter and faster.

"Aren't we husband and wife?"

"Iie. Please let me go."

"Why? Are you afraid?" The more she struggle, the tight his hug will be. If she doesn't stop struggle this instant, he'll get angry. And yes, she succeeds in making him angry and annoyed. With one swift movement, he smashed his lips with hers. Her eyes wide as saucepan as he kissed or to be exact devoured her devil red lips. Her knees are weak and felt like jelly. She couldn't react properly. She just stood there like a doll while he was devouring, kissing her lips without any hesitation. She felt like she was under his spell. She can't do anything. But the worst thing is, her lips were moving on its own. She kissed him back her hand slowly made its way to his nape and pulled her closer to her as their lips working together as one without any interruption.

He kissed her hungrily and roughly. He pulled her closer until there's no gap between them. For a moment, they stay at the position, kissing each other, sinks in their own world and none of them bother to stop the activity that they were doing now. But everything goes wrong when Ryoma's lips slowly made its way to her collarbone and gently suck it. _'Shit! This is going crazy. I don't think I can stop if I do this.' _

He stops abruptly when he felt a drop of tears at his cheeks. He looks at her curiously. 'What the hell? What did I do?' Sakuno was crying and he doesn't know what to do now. He never ever had seen a woman cry in his entire life. He quickly let go of her body and leave her alone at the balcony without apologizing.

"Ne, I'm off to meet my client. Do not go anywhere until I say so. Understand?" His question was answered by a simple nod from her. He quickly shuts the door behind him and lean at the door. He took a deep breath for a umpteen time and went off meet his client or the truth is to go to the Eiffel Tower to calm his self for being stupid and wild just now.

The whole thing about meeting his client and work are lie. He just wants to make Sakuno suffered. But it seems like he had already succeeds for making her life worsened and he happy with the outcomes. Victory smile appeared on his face when he remembered her scared and sad face.

When he reached the top of the Eifel tower, he felt free from any problems and he knows that the problem will be solved somehow. But deep inside himself, he felt guilty for making his wife like that and treat her like rubbish.

The kissing things crept back to his mind. He remembered the real him was unable to control himself from kissing her and doing naughty things to her body. The truth is, he really wants to have that thing with her, the thing that husband and wife should do when they get married. But the thing is, his ego were too much for him to handle.

His finger caressed he swollen lips caused when she was kissing her. Small smile appeared on his handsome face. Well, he'll never forget about this scene. Never, ever forget about that. In fact, he like it, no, he loves it.

**Done! Which part does you like the most? Push the review button and tell me. So…there it is. Hope you happy with this chapter.**

_**gKeeRyuu.**_** =.='**


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time, no, countless time, she felt her entire world crashed down. She can't believe the situation that she was facing right now. The thing that she was hoping for was totally gone. After her husband went off for the meeting with his 'client', she thought that she could go out from the hotel and take a walk around Paris but everything goes wrong. Echizen Ryoma, her husband was at the Eiffel tower, looking at her like a hungry lion that doesn't eat for so many days. Her whole body became froze and sweaty. She couldn't handle the glare that she receives from the lad in front of her. It's too much for her to handle it. The unexpected meeting with her husband was a thing that she never expects to happen. She gave him a nervous smile and her hand was shaking tremendously. Nikon DSLR at her hand fell from her grip due to her sweaty hand. Her whole body jumps at his furious deep voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here and what are you doing with my camera?" He took a step forward. She can't move a thing since she was afraid, very afraid of him. His rough hand sneaked around her waist.

"You're so dead. You know that right?" His angry tone turns in to rough yet soft, sexy. His soft voice was too soft for her likings. Her heart beat increase its tempo when the gap between them slowly disappear.

"Ne, woman, this whole day, you have been very naughty. Damn sexily naughty." He leans forward until there's an inch between his mouth and hers. She could feel his hot breath at her face. "Now, let's get to the hotel." Sakuno felt like she was flying in the air for a moment. He carried her body in bridal style and went to the elevator.

"I want to give you some present for being stubborn and naughty and not following the rules. I guess this is the only way that could warn you that I'm very serious about those rules."

Echizen Sakuno admits that she was thankful for having Echizen Ryoma as her husband. His handsome and charming smile never failed to make her blush and nervous. Echizen Ryoma looks at the woman on his hand with a smirk plastered on his face_. 'Just wait for your punishment, baby. I'll make sure that this night is the night that you will never forget. And yes. I'll put something inside your stomach. Don't worry.'_

"A-ano, Ryoma-san. Please put me down. It's very embarrassing."

"No." His simple answer made her shuts her mouth. The dark aura around him made everyone that was near them looking at him, terrified.

Echizen Ryoma really couldn't believe that his wife was such a stupid and naïve girl. She never takes everything he said seriously. She thought that everything he said was just a joke. Well, starting from this time, he'll show her how serious he is. '_Is she really my wife? If she is my wife, well, I got to say that okaa-san is really bad at choosing suitable bride for me.'_

He looked to her for the sixth time. Every time he looked at her, she will bend her head down, fidgeting with her finger or playing with the end of her brown locks. Her hair cascade freely behind her back, made her look hotter and sexier. The truth is he couldn't stop from looking at her. Her soft hair, heart shaped face, big chocolate eyes, small nose and the part of her face that he likes the most, her mouth make her look like fallen angel. Suddenly, he felt that he really want to protect her from any danger, be her knight in shining armor. The sudden urge to hug her tightly, make his hand curl into fist. Now, they are at the middle of the famous and fancy restaurant at Paris, L'Ambroisie.

The incident back then, his mission to punish her was gone. It is because his wife is hungry, well, including him. There is other reason that his mission gone. It's because her cute scared face and her naïve self. The afraid looked on her face succeed in making him being over protective toward herself and he really couldn't do anything bad to her, especially the bed thing. For the first time in his life, there is never a woman can make him feel this way. Including his ex. Well, actually not his ex but a girl that he likes for over six years. But when he was with her, everything he planned for make her suffering gone wrong. She makes him do everything that was not his plan instead.

"Danna-sama, e-eto…Ryoma-san can I have that camera?" Her sweet voice made him woke up from his deep thought. He looks at the camera at his hand. His left brow lift up and wondering why is his camera are very important to her. Then, realization hit him. _'Heh, maybe there is a nude picture of her. Hahaha, you're naughty Ryoma. Very naughty.'_

"What if I say no?" His question made her heart goes doki doki. Her eyes widen as he switched on the camera and started to watch all the picture of her. Her whole face flushed when he look at the picture of her pose sexily like a model with the statue at the park. Of course, when she was too ashamed with herself, she wouldn't notice the smirk, no, the grin that available on his face. To her horror, the next picture is the worst. She must stop him from press the next button.

"Ryoma-san!" Surprisingly, her voice was too loud for her liking. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she gets glared from her husband. "Aha..ha..ha, ano, it just…ermm. Ah! The foods are ready. So let's eat together, Danna-Ryoma-san. Ittadakimasu!" The silver cutlery was taken by her. _'Please, Danna-sama. Stop looking at the picture. It's very embarrassing.'_

The luck was on her side when he put the camera back on the table. She sighs. But then, again, she wouldn't notice that he doesn't turn off the camera. Hahaha. Of course, there's luck on his side too. The next picture was a picture of her doing naughty thing like posing sexily in front of the mirror while licking her lips in a very seductive way but looking innocent as always and not like a whore or something. Seriously, he never thought that his wife is a camwhore. His lips curved upward in such a tempting manner.

'_Heh, you're so naïve and stupid. You really should have not taken your picture while doing naughty things especially when this camera is mine. So, automatically all the pictures that you take are mine too.' _His mischievous self started to think a bad thought.

"What have I got to do to make you love me What have I got to do to make you care-" The lyrics stop there when Echizen Sakuno heard a snickering sound behind her. Her head turn sharply toward the owner of the voice. It was her husband, with both of his hand covered his mouth, trying hard to prevent himself from laughing out loud. She can see a droplet of tears form at the corner of his eyes. Her curious face changed to embarrassed when the thought of him listening to her singing.

"Nice voice, woman. Even frog can't defeat you in singing." This time, he burst into laugh. Actually, he admits that she has a very nice and sweet voice. In fact, he loves it when he heard her voice singing. He could imagine the picture of his wife, holding a smaller version of him singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with her sweet, motherly voice. He really wants to have a child with her. Yup, he never doubts it. But, what can he do when the entire negative thing control his mind and stopping him from being nice to her? Well, it's sucks. The squeaking voice made he snapped to reality.

"Ah! I-ittai." She rubs her left ankle. It seems like she had stepped in to hole and sprained her left ankle. Sigh escaped his mouth at the sight of his klutz and clumsy wife. He bends down his body until he reached her height. Her left foot was lift up and massaged by him. Then, he do unexpected thing. He lifts her whole body and carried her like a sack of wheat at his broad shoulder.

"Ryoma-san, please put me down! I can walk by myself." He noticed a tint of angriness at her voice. _'Heh… I never thought you can be this angry, woman.'_

"Urusai." Is his simple answer.

"But, I can-"

"Shut up!" With that, there is no more voice came out from her. He knew that he will win over her and that is a fact. Victory is always his.

Echizen Sakuno could do nothing. She could only shut her mouth and stuck at his shoulder. Little did she know, tonight is definitely a night that she will never forget. Of course, she also had a dream of having his child. Besides, it is not forbidden to have that thing with your husband, right? She admits that she was in love with her husband. Not with The Echizen Ryoma, the CEO of Saiki Kanpatsu Company, the famous and young entrepreneur, but with Echizen Ryoma, her very own husband. She loves everything he is. Today, it was her night with him. She is the one who will become the mother of their child and wife for her husband. And, she is ready for that.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. This moment, he will be mine and I will be his. Kyaa! She couldn't stop imagine both of them at the bed showing their love while having a good time together. Now, she was waiting him getting out from the bathroom at the bed. The clicking sound from the bathroom made her heart beating furiously and her blushed face turn pale as a corpse. She swore that she could be drooling over him when she watch the sexiness of his well built body covered with a towel around his torso and a towel covered mostly of his head. On the other hand, curiosity surrounds him when he saw his wife was sitting there, at the bed wearing a black spaghetti strap and a skirt that reached her mid thigh. The Spaghetti strap barely covers her chest and he nearly could see her precious asset. He quickly wipes his hair with the towel to prevent himself from looking at her or in the other word falling in to her trap.

'_The hell? What is she doing? I've never seen she wore anything like that before. Wait a minute…wait a minute! Does she really think that I want to have that sex thing with her? Heh, you are seriously stupid, woman.'_

"Ne, what are you doing in the bed?" He asked her as he finished wearing a red black T-shirt and short.

"A-ano… I thought you want to…em…me…you…a-ano…bed…" She's really skillful in making him got to his nerve. Ryoma really hates it when she started to stuttering and fidgeting with her fingers. He lift his left eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Ne, I really couldn't understand what you are talking about."

"I-I thought that w-we could s-s-s-s-"

"Do you mean by us, sleeping together at this bed, having sweet sex and all of those things? Am I right?" Her face becomes deep red when he said those words. She is very innocent woman. She even couldn't react properly to the word sex. But her answer made him dumbfounded. Again, she was fidgeting with her fingers and nodded slowly.

"H-h-hai."

"Tsk, I can't believe that you actually believe in every word I said. Naïve and stupid. That's all you can be. If you really think that I want to have sex with you, you are wrong, very wrong! Now, all your actions prove that the only thing you want from me is sex and yup, my presumption is true. You're not a nice kind of woman that my mom always said, but instead, you're a whore." He said in a soft yet harsh tone. With that, he went to the balcony and seriously, he is mad with her. Probably it's the longest thing he ever said.

For Echizen Sakuno, she can't believe the entire he said. His last word really made her heart broken, wreck and shatter like a sand that blown by wind. She stood there for a moment that she felt like forever, remembered the harsh word that he said to her and the thing that she called her. The tears that she had had hold up rolled down freely to her red puffy cheeks. Suddenly, her tears pouring down from her eyes like rain poured heavily onto earth. Never in her entire life, had anybody called her like that, stupid and naïve, including her mother. She can't take this anymore. Why he's so mean to her? Why? She never do anything that could angry him. Is it wrong for married couple sleep together? He's baaka! She wipes off her tears roughly. And certainly, she swears to herself that someday, this guy will pay back the entire thing he did to her. She'll make sure that he'll get down his knees for her, seeking for her to accept his apologized. But for this moment, she'll have to avoid him, because she really can't see his face for now.

The next morning, is the worst. She woke up from tiring night and was greeted by the sleepy, handsome face of her husband. The most awkward thing is, how can she be here, at the bed with him? She thought that she's slept at the couch. And why she wasn't wear anything?! He too! Only in a boxer and no other clothes. This is probably the most awkward moment she had been through. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember the thing that happened back then. Her eyes snapped open when she realized what actually was happening that night.

Warning! Lemon Part!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

\ /

There's no lemon! Hahaha! Just kidding XD Okay…continues…

The soft, husky voice of her husband rang through her ears as she continued crying inside the bathroom. "Ne, kaa-san wants to talk to you. Please get out from this bathroom now." Echizen Ryoma had called her for umpteen times. He knew that she was sulking and upset with him. He really can't bear with this situation right now with his wife crying at the bathroom, don't want to get out from the bathroom. Sigh escaped his mouth again. The phone on his hand was brought to his ears and talked to the older woman, his mother in law on the line.

"Gomen ne, kaa-san. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Gom-" His sentence was cut off when Sakuno snatched the phone from his hand. He was taken aback by her action and step backward to leave a space for her. Her puffy red eyes were glaring at him continuously while talking to Sayuri. Damn, he was right. She was furious right now. The truth is, he really don't know how to cope with this sort of thing. He sighed and sat down at the bed looking at her. He could here that she was talking to Sayuri about him. Vein popped out at his head. Echizen Ryoma easily get angry when someone was talking or complaining about himself to the others. He stood up from the bed, snatched his phone from her hand and muttered an apologized to Sayuri.

"Ne, 'kaa-san, I think that you shouldn't believe in what was that wo-, I mean Sakuno said. She just gets angry with me because of small matter." He glanced at her and there was a creepy smirk plastered on his face. "'Kaa-san, I have something to do right now. Gomenasai. Jaa ne." With that, he pushed the off button, threw his phone at the couch and slowly walked to her with a creepy smiling face.

"Sakuno…I think 'kaa-san would be very happy if we give her grandchild, same goes to my 'kaa-san. And since you're wearing this too revealing cloth, I think it shouldn't gone waste with its effort to seduce me_." 'Uh-oh'_ He took a small step forward, lift his hand and quickly pinned her wrist to the wall behind her. He kissed her lips and slowly made its way to her ear, licks her earlobe and whispered something that made her blushing furiously."

"Ne, Sakuno…*kiss*…I'll take back what I've said to you earlier. You're not a whore but you are simple my wife. The one I owned and no one else." His hot breath on her nape made her shivered slightly. She bit her lower lips and trying hard to maintain herself_. 'This is what you want, right?'_ the voice said to her. _'Now, don't cry and enjoy your night with your husband. Muahahaha!' _Slowly, Ryoma encircled his arm around her waist, lift her up and made his way to the bed. He was smirking evilly. He'll get everything he wants from her tonight.

_**Hahahaha….i don't know why, but I keep laughing when I was typing this…hehehehe…Oh…i really dont know what am i supposed to do when many of you said that you want lemon...i don't know coz, i can't write lemon...maybe one of you can adopt this story and make it lemon version...i dont know...heheheh**_

_** before I forget, please review, and tell me which part do you like the most.**_

_**Thank you to all reviewers, for those who favourite-ing me, here, I made this cookie for you.**_

_**i have exam next week, so, i hope all of you wish me luck.**_

_**Hehehehe, ja matta ne!**_

_**gKeeRyuu =.=;**_


	5. Chapter 5

The flashback end there when she felt a movement behind her. It seems like her husband has woke up. The sound of her husband yawning made her blush again when the flashback crept easily into her mind. Her body became stiff when her husband skins brush hers. She couldn't help herself from remembering their love making session last night. It was… she really don't know. The blanket was tightening in her grip because she was too afraid to face him right now. Now, she felt like her husband already missing to the bathroom and she could breathe like normal again.

The room floor was covered with their clothes. Her face blush deep red when she look around the room. _Please,_ she begged, Kami-sama, _please don't remind me about this entire things. It embarrassed me. _

"Ne, woman." His deep voice ring through her ears.

"H-Hai, Ryoma-san. O-ohayou go-gozaimasu." She turned her head slowly toward his voice. Right at the bathroom door, he was standing there, with his left hand rest at the door frame. The towel that wrapped around his torso made him look sexy and again, she couldn't from thinking from what that body of his has done to hers. His arms around her body, with his lips on hers make her drown into her fantasy again.

The sound from his middle finger and thumb making made her realized that she was staring at him. She blinks her eyes for several times and look at him again_. Focus, Sakuno. Now, look him in the eyes. Do not look anywhere. _

"What can I help you, Ryoma-san?" She asked with her hand holding the blanket tightly around her body. Really, his eyes make her feel naked. This time, it was his turn to blinks and look at her, right in the eye.

"I-Iie, betsuni." He said and turned his back to the bathroom. _Eh?_

=0=

"I want to have baby." She said too loud for her liking. She quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. But it's too late for her when Ryoma had already turned his head toward her. With his left brow arch, she knew that he already heard what she had said.

"Aha-haha-ha, Ryoma-san. I'm just kidding. Well, I'm sure that I won-"

"After two month, you can make sure that you're pregnant or not." He said and turned his head to his DSLR. His statement made her eyes went wide as plate.

"Are you trying to say that it's okay for me to get pregnant, Ryoma-san?" She was actually shock with his statement. She looks at him hopefully.

"Well, if you're pregnant, there is nothing that neither I nor you can do." He said without leaving his gaze at the DSLR screen.

"Hontou ni, Ryoma-san? Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!" She nearly screamed when she heard his answer. He glared dagger at her in order to make her shut up when they already received weird stare from the people around them. She closed her mouth again and smiled sheepishly at him.

She slowed down her voice and thanked him again. "Arigatou, Ryoma-san. . Aishiteru yo, Danna-sama."

Her last three words made him froze at his spot. His heart skips a beat when he heard those words slip out from her mouth. Although countless of woman that he met, and said those word to him, it has no effect to him. But, when she, his legal wife said that word to him, it made him, somewhat, happy and relief. He doesn't know why. But he loves it.

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes. There, she was smiling happily. His world stops when he saw that smile. The smile that made his life light up. The smile that succeeds in making his heart beat like a drum.

Heavy sigh escaped his mouth. How can she be so happy, even though she already knew that her husband doesn't like her? He sighed again. How can she be so carefree? He rubbed his nape, feeling tired.

"Are you tired, Ryoma-san? I'm so sorry for troubling you." Her face shows that she was worried for him.

"I'm not."

"Oh…I thought you're tired cause I heard you're sighing." She smiled at him. His wrist was grabbed by her cold hand. She led him to the bench near the park.

"Now, I want you to relax and let me massage your back." She began to rub his shoulder slowly_. Ahh, it felt so good. I love it._ Then, his eyelid felt heavy and slowly, everything went black. Sakuno, who was busy massaging him, noticed that his eyes were closed. She couldn't help but smiled at the figure.

_It is not wrong for me to take his picture, right? Hehehe, He's so handsome. I love him. _The camera at his hand was slowly taken by her and she took his sleeping picture as much as she wants.

Then, she sat beside him and pulled his head so it can rest to her shoulder. Secretly, she snapped only a picture, featuring her sleeping husband and her. _ I really hope, he didn't delete this photo, if he saw it._

_**This chapter is so short. I know and I'm sorry. Enjoy! Don't forget to favourite it and comment. Domo Arigatou! **_

_**And who know Pewdiepie? If you do *brofist!***_

_**gKeeRyuu**_

_**=.=;**_


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks in Paris, the newlywed couple went back to their homeland, the land of the rising sun. Echizen Sakuno really miss all the things she do with her husband but well, the entire memories of her with her husband was already saved inside her mind. She would never ever delete those memories.

Back to present. Sakuno was sitting at the couch flipping through the page of her wedding album. The corner of her lips arch upward when she saw her husband was trying hard not to frown at his senpai tachi_. If not mistaken, the one with curly red hair is Eiji Kikumaru senpai and the one with his arm circling Ryoma's neck is Momo-chan-senpai. Those guys are so adorable and friendly. _

Her smile growing bigger as she saw the picture of her nearly fall to the floor but Ryoma caught her up with his hand around her waist. _That's so romantic._ She thought. That scene crept to her mind, never fail to make her blush. At that time, she swore that she could feel Ryoma's possessive aura around her, his gaze at her with full of intimidation. _Kyaa! I really love that time. Danna-sama was really handsome and hot and now, he still handsome and hot. I love him so much! _

The clicking sound that comes through the door made her panic. She could smell her burned katsu and his dinner was not ready yet. _Oh no! I'm damned. He would be very mad._ She ran to the kitchen and turn off the heat. It's already late when she turns around and her husband was already behind her with a questioning look plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"A-ano, Ryoma-san, gomen ne. It is my entire fault. I was looking our wedding album and I forgot to turn off the heat and that's why your kitchen is burn. Gomen." Her head bent down, looking interestedly on her feet. His sigh escapes his mouth. _Kami-sama, onegai! Don't let him mad at me_. Then, she heard his footstep went away from her. _Eh?_

She looks at the lad. There's frown on his face, his right hand rubbing his belly and the other hand resting on the table_. Oh no, he must be hungry!_ She walk slowly to him, and bent her body ninety degrees.

"Danna-sama, gomenasai! I'll cook you your favorite chawanmushi. Just give me 30 minute and your dinner will be done! Oh gosh, what kind of wife am I?" Tears rolled down her cheeks when she thought that she's the worst wife ever.

"Stop crying, woman. I'll be fine. I'll just…dine outside." His face twitched when he saw her red eyes.

"B-but…" sigh escaped her mouth. "Hai…gomen." She turns her body around to clean all the mess that she has made. His rough and deep voice stops her from doing any.

"Have you eaten?" Eh?

"N-no, not yet. Doushite, Ryo-" Sigh escaped his mouth for umpteen time.

"It's okay to call me Danna-sama. If you haven't eaten yet, get ready. I'll wait in the car." His back facing her face and slowly disappear behind the wall. _Well, I must get ready now; otherwise, he will leave me here._

-8-

Silence fills the air inside his expensive Audi R8. Neither of them dares to speak a word. Well, for her it is. Not for him. For now, uncomfortable surround her and she just couldn't stay still. First, she looks outside the window, after a second she faced his serious face and next she will look at the car roof. Her uneasiness caught Ryoma's attention.

"Could you just sit properly? I'm tired of you looking everywhere like a kid." There's a tint of annoying sound in his voice.

"Gomenasai, Danna-sama." Yes, this is my chance. "Ano, by the way danna-sama, is that okay for me to call you Danna-sama and why would you let me call you that?"

Questions answered by silence.

. . . . . . .

30 seconds pass.

. . . . . . .

"Ne," He said. It seems like he succeed in making her face lit up. "Hai, hai, hai?"

"You're annoying." And it seems like he succeed in making her face sad too. Victory is always his. A champion smirk plastered on his face. He likes her sad face. It made him feel overprotective of her.

"Go-gomenasai." She fidgeting her fingers and muttered something that he couldn't hear it clearly_. This girl really like mumbling, doesn't she?_

Suddenly, Sakuno felt the car stop. She looks to her left and saw her husband was already leaving her alone inside the car and left her with the valet. She quickly opens the door and reached her husband.

"Matte yo, Danna-sama." She really doesn't know what was happening to herself when she suddenly run to Ryoma and hold his hand tightly like a kid that lost her mother. Ryoma felt her silky skin touches his. He turns his head toward her and smiled secretly (when she wasn't looking) at the sight before him. _That dress that I secretly bought it in Paris for her suit her well. Hn, glad she wears it tonight. _

He snapped back to reality when Sakuno pulled his hand slowly toward the empty table. After the waiter took their order, the uncomfortable silence come back to fill the air around them. Both of them hate it to the max. Then, Ryoma decided to break the silence by standing up and went to the stage. What was Ryoma doing really caught her attention_. Eh? Is he going to sing?_ All her question was answered, when he tapped the microphone.

"Konnichiwa, I'll sing a song from One Ok Rock band called Ketsuraku Automation." Out of blue, he started to sing the song and received many weird stares from the audience and especially from his wife that was gaping at him.

"_Itsu donna toki donna taimingu de  
>Boku wa sore o ushinatte shimattandeshou?<br>Shinsou shinri o sagutta tokoro de nanno imi mo naku te_

_Kusatte ochita kajitsu kurutte minotta genjitsu  
>Tsuki ga terashi dashita hougaku-ji ni wasure sou na kankaku<em>

_Minna zenbu shoikonde kidzukya mou kyou ga owatte ite  
>Motome teta hibi wa konna Mon dakke?<em>

_With my speechless calm eyes  
>Nothing is coming to rise<em>

_Michishirube ni to otoshita chiisai ishi  
>Kurakute atari ga mienaku nari sou na toki mayotta boku o kidou shuusei sa!<br>Risetto nante shinakutatte restart_,"

His voice made her heart skip a beat and sweating. He has such a nice voice. It was her turn to get the stare from the audience. Then she realized that her husband was looking at her from the beginning of the song.

Her face turns red like tomato and quickly bent down her head, fidgeting with her fingers.

"_Nothing there, no one there!_

_Koko wa doko de boku wa saa dareda?  
>Tamani wakan'nakuna nda! Datte sa<br>Mawari ga omou yori mo zutto motto sugoi speed de  
>Monogoto wa ugoite iru nda sōda! Kore wa wanada! Omowanu otoshianada!<br>Jibun no yume sagashi no tame ni horisusunde kita ana wa mohaya_

_Hikari sura sasanaku natte ochitara saigo  
>Ikerushikabane<em>

_Nanigenaku tsuketa terebi ni utsuru aisou warai shita sono chiisai ko ni  
>Boku wa jissai issai iyasa reru koto naku<br>Jibun o kasaneawa sete mi tari nanka shi chattari shite  
>ah<em>

_With my speechless calm eyes  
>Nothing is coming to rise<em>

_Michishirube ni to otoshita chiisai ishi  
>Kurakute atari ga mienaku nari sou na toki mayotta boku o kidou shuusei sa!<br>Risetto nante shinakutatte restart_."

The song ended there and he came down from the stage back to their table that already full with so many dishes. He sat in front of her like there is nothing happen. He clasps his hand together and muttered,

"Ittadakimasu."

"It-ittadakimasu." Before she could grab her cutlery, she swore that she saw her husband winked sexily at her. But well, it was Ryoma. Anyway, everything went well today.

"_Arigatou, Danna-sama."_

_**GOMENASAI for the late update. I'm very busy this year. So I think that I couldn't update this story every month but don't worry, I'll finish this story!**_

_**By the way,**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! *bow 90 degree* I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**_

_**gKeeRyuu**_

_**=.=;**_


End file.
